Mechanical part design and fabrication often follows a common paradigm. Parts to be fabricated are modeled using tools such as computer-aided design (CAD) systems and/or 3D (three-dimensional) data capture systems (which, e.g., sample surfaces of the physical object). The resulting geometrical model of the part is a 3D model that may be manipulated, analyzed, and/or modified. The geometrical model often is a solid model of the part to be fabricated.
When ready to fabricate the part according to the 3D model, the model and auxiliary data, such as materials, processes, dimensions, and tolerances, are transformed into electronic instructions and human-readable instructions. The electronic instructions control at least one forming machine, and the human-readable instructions describe the workflow and general preparation of the forming machine(s). The transformation process typically is assisted by a computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) system. The resulting electronic instructions (“machining code”) typically are in the form of a numerical control (NC) programming language such as the G-codes and M-codes defined by the by ISO 6983/RS274D standards (generally called “G-code”). The resulting human-readable instructions may be in the form of a setup sheet, a control plan, and/or a workflow plan.
The 3D model, work instructions, the machining code, and processing information relating to fabricated parts embody knowledge to recreate the original part and knowledge of how to create similar parts. Preservation, dissemination, and/or use of this knowledge (referred to as machining knowledge) may benefit fabricators and purchasers of fabricated parts by reducing the effort to produce and/or reproduce future parts. For example, recognizing similar parts already fabricated may provide insight into the fabrication of new parts. As another example, reviewing, modifying, and/or re-executing previous machining code may enhance apprentice operators' training and experienced operators' productivity.
NC programming and machining code typically direct the configuration and operation of a forming machine. The overall configuration and operation may be described as a machining strategy. The machining strategy includes a global setup and a sequence of at least one, and typically many, machining operations. Each machining operation includes an operation setup and a sequence of one or more toolpaths that direct the forming machine to deposit, remove, form, and/or shape a workpiece. Despite the use of CAM systems, NC programming remains dependent on an operator/programmer's skill in choosing the forming machine, the forming tools, the order of operations, the tool setup, the workpiece setup, fixturing, and individual toolpaths.
The result of the operator/programmer's choices and expertise is embodied in the machining strategy. However, even where a repository of human-readable instructions and electronic instructions exists, the machining strategy and the association of individual components of the machining strategy are difficult to identify, access, and decipher. Thus, the knowledge of the operator/programmer remains restricted. Fabricators may benefit from enhanced knowledge transfer through better access to the machining strategy of previously formed parts. For example, review of, and/or reuse of, fixturing approaches and/or toolpath patterns of previously formed parts may enhance apprentice operators' training and experienced operators' productivity.